goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Belinsk Ruins
The Belinsk Ruins (ベルフネ遺跡, Verkhne Ruins) are the man-made underground area under the city of Belinsk. The ruins are home to the Alchemy Dynamo. Description The Belinsk Ruins were built in ancient times by the Jenei, the precursors to the Adepts. The Ruins were the location of the Alchemy Dynamo, an Alchemy Machine that controlled Luna Tower, a structure designed to absorb Light. After the Jenei realized Luna Tower's threat to the world, they sealed the Ruins away. Unlike the Elemental Lighthouses, the Jenei tried to ensure that the Ruins could never be breached. The ruins themselves contain large gates at various points, which require various puzzles to be solved in order to progress past them. Many puzzles in the ruins revolve around the Sun, Moon, as well as the four elements, which are represented by the Growth, Whirlwind, Fireball, and Douse psynergies. Story In modern times, the city of Belinsk was built on top to the Ruins, and so several secret entrances are accessible around town. One entrance links the upper portion of the Ruins with Belinsk's castle. Another entrance is located just outside of the city walls. The main entrance to the Ruins is located in the center of town underneath a giant statue. This particular entrance could only be be entered by means of Arangoa Prelude, an ancient song that, coincidentally, was known by Belinsk's minstrel band. In Dark Dawn, Matthew and his party enter the Ruins, with the goal of infiltrating Belinsk's castle to rescue the Sanan princess, Hou Ju, and the pirate Eoleo. Along the way, the Adepts use Magma Shards to open doors that lead them further into the ruins. Just before entering the palace, they meet with Sveta, who plans to lead them to the palace. However, they find that both the way to the palace and their earlier entrance have been cut off, due to the Magma Shards changing the layout of the dungeon. At that point, they meet with Ryu Kou and Hou Zan, who had entered the dungeon via one of the other entrances to rescue Hou Ju. Like the Adepts, the Sanans were trapped when their return path suddenly became inaccessible. Both groups are forced to travel together into the depths of the dungeon, as they are unable to turn back. Eventually, they come to the Alchemy Dynamo, where Arcanus, Blados, and Chalis confront the group. Chalis and Blados engage in battle with the Adepts, with Matthew's party proving victorious. Meanwhile, Arcanus manipulates Ryu Kou into activating the Dynamo, which triggers the Grave Eclipse. The ruins become dangerous, however, and everyone is forced to flee for their lives. After the Eclipse is reversed, Sveta, now Queen of Morgal, forbids the performing of Arangoa Prelude, a measure taken to ensure that the ruins are never breached again. Items * Vial: In a chest. After the band is fully formed. * Sacred Feather: In a chest right after opening the gate. * Lucky Pepper: In the chest to the left. * Water of Life: In the chest to the right. * Psy Crystal: In a chest in the room with the statues. * Mist Potion: In the chest to the right in the gear room. * Quality Zol: In the Jupiter room. * 600 Coins: In the chest to the left in the gear room. * Hagbone Mace: In the Mars room. * Potion: In the chest with the orb pushing puzzle. Djinn Chasm: By crushing the pillar so it stays on the stairs. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Places in Angara